


Just Once

by Children_in_a_Fairytale



Series: Prompt Game Responses [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Meet-Cute, University, ish?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 05:11:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18381635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Children_in_a_Fairytale/pseuds/Children_in_a_Fairytale
Summary: Sometimes a small freak out in the uni library can lead to very good things





	Just Once

It’s become a thing for them, from their first meeting in the uni library, Demelza literally begging this (cute!) girl to let her remove a textbook she really shouldn’t from the library to finish an assignment at home. The girl looks at her, as she tries not to cry, and says “Just once” before handing the book over (At this point, Demelza does cry, running on too little sleep and too much stress). The next day Demelza returns the book and says (quite bravely she thinks), “Let me take you out for coffee, as a thank you.” 

 

The other girl smirks and says, “Just once.”

 

They chat for what feels like forever over coffee. Her name is Beth, and she’s in the same year as Demelza, working at the library to help pay the rent. When they go to leave, Beth says she had a good time and asks for Demelza’s number.

 

“Of course,” Demelza replies, blushing a little “but just once.”

 

And so it continues, coffee dates turn into dinner dates and weekends together, then back into study dates as thesis submissions rapidly approach.

 

They’ve been dating for a year when Demelza asks Beth to move in with her. Beth kisses her silly and they both laugh and say -

 

“Just once”

 

It’s not perfect, nothing ever is but over the years, they carve themselves out a life that is pretty damn close to perfect.

 

It’s not a particularly special moment, not an anniversary, or in an exotic and beautiful location but it is comfortable, in their house, cats on laps, as simple and everyday as their first meeting.

 

“Marry me?” 

 

A smile.

“Just once”.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "Just Once"  
> Thanks for reading my first original work  
> I hope you liked it  
> I'm ahartfulloflove on tumblr if you want to say hi :)


End file.
